


Serial Thief- a Stydia au

by martinskki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Martinski, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinskki/pseuds/martinskki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is a very good thief, and Stilinski is a very tired detective who has been assigned to her case. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serial Thief- a Stydia au

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if this is worthy of a part two?

Lydia Martin considered shopping her number one hobby, and her closet full of designer handbags and dresses proved that. She went shopping every day of the week, multiple times a day, just for the thrill of bringing a new thing home. 

Okay, so maybe her hobby couldn’t be considered “shopping” per say. It was more along the lines of “shopLIFTING”, but were the details really important? It wasn’t like Lydia needed to steal. Her six-figure paying job could very easily buy her every expensive item she’d taken in the past year, but what was the fun in that? Simply purchasing things didn’t compare to the rush she got from sneaking things right out of the store. Lydia had become such a pro at pretending a stolen purse was her own, she had to stop herself from swiping one from every store she walked into. 

Lydia had this thing down to a science: get the stolen item out of the store, hop straight into a taxi, and go straight home to add it to her collection. No time to be stopped by cops in the streets, and she had the trust of the employees of her victimized stores. She never, however, planned for a cop to cross into employee territory. 

“Lydia Martin?” She was deciding between two Kate Spade bags when she felt the tap on her shoulder. She took a deep breath, and, cautiously, turned around, exuding confidence and plastering her best friendly smile across her face.

“Yes? Mister...” She waited for him to give his name.

“Stilinski. And it’s detective, actually, not mister.” Stilinski was young, Lydia observed, probably no older than herself. His brunette hair was spiked up in the front, but it still looked soft to the touch. He wasn’t very muscular, but what he lacked in his body, he made up for with his very, very, handsome face. She almost didn’t notice when he started talking again. 

“Listen, Miss Martin, I’ve been following you for the past week or so, and I have quite a bit of evidence to build a damn good theft case against you. I’m going to have to take you in for questioning.” Stilinski whipped out a pair of handcuffs that seemed to magically appear from his back pocket. 

Lydia could not process what he was saying as he said it. As soon as she did understand, She jumped backwards and knocked over the purses she was admiring just a minute earlier. “Woah. What the hell is this? You’re just gonna come in here and arrest me? At-” She checked her watch-which was designer- “Three o’clock on a Tuesday? Don’t you have bigger criminals to catch? I bet someone is being murdered right now!” She desperately tried to gather her thoughts.

“I’m not saying I’m a criminal, I’m just saying...there are bigger problems than this. Not that this is a problem. I’m going to buy one of these bags. With MONEY.” She bent down and grabbed one of the Kate Spade’s without looking. “Because I can. And because I’m not a thief. Good day, sir.” Lydia spun on her stiletto.

Detective Stilinski grabbed her, gently, by the elbow. “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that. I’ve been working on your case day and night for the past seven days. I’d say I’ve got enough to prove that you are, in fact, a criminal. But if you know you aren’t, I’m sure you won’t mind coming into the station for questioning.” He articulated clearly, for emphasis. 

Lydia internally cursed, frantically brainstorming a way to get out of this. She settled on the most obvious, yet effective, solution: flirting. No man could resist her batting eyelashes. 

“Oh, Detective. I’m sure there’s some other way I can change your mind.” She contorted her pink pout into a smirk and stroked his arm, looking up at him through her long, curled lashes. 

Stilinski sighed, rolling his eyes. He obviously wasn’t fazed by her. “Miss Martin, do you know how many women do this exact same thing to me, to get out of stuff just like this? You seemed so smart, I thought you would have come up with something better.” 

Lydia humphed, but didn’t give up. “How about I buy you a new badge holder thing. Detectives have those, right?”

“Wow, you really aren’t the brightest. Why would you offer to buy me something, when I’m arresting you for stealing?” The detective raised one eyebrow, appalled at how easily this girl thought she could make him cave.

“I’ll have you know, Detective Stilinski, I don’t need to steal. You should see my apartment, it really is impressive.” She was off topic, as Lydia tended to get. “I am not confessing to stealing, but if I did, which I DON’T, I would do it simply for the thrill of making it all the way home without paying a single dime.” She exhaled softly, getting caught up in the thought of snatching another designer item. 

Stilinski was practically snoring at her word vomit, but he did have to admit, Lydia was quite the charmer. Her long, strawberry blonde locks fell in the cutest little ringlets on her shoulders and down her back, and her smile was like a little ray of sunshine. Maybe if she wasn’t a serial theft, he’d take her out. But right now, she appeared to be on the brink of insane, and he was getting closer by the minute. 

“Listen, Red, can I call you Red? Anyways, Red, If I haven’t mentioned, I’ve been building your case for the past week. I’m not sure if you’re familiar with detectives, but we tend to not get a lot of sleep when we’re working on a case. To be frank, I’m running on about three hours of sleep, and the chief inspector is going to have my head on a stick if I don’t bring you in today. So how about you come with me, and I’ll make sure the penalties are minimal.” His brain was foggy with the thought of sleep, and he was hoping his words made sense. 

Lydia weighed her options. She could A: run, which would probably result in a police chase. B: continue to try to seduce this guy (and hopefully succeed, because WOW, the more she stared at his face, the more she wanted him). Or, C: give in and comply. Prison couldn’t be that bad, right? They had television in prison. She could handle prison. 

“Let’s say I do go with you...what exactly would these penalties be?” Lydia crossed her arms and shifted all of her weight to one side.

“I’d say they’re getting worse and worse every time you open your mouth.” Stilinski flashed a fake grin, mimicking her crossed arms position. 

Lydia chastised herself for enjoying this banter. It wasn’t every day she met someone who was a match for her wit. Why did this guy have to be a cop? 

“Fine. Just promise that when I go to prison, you’ll bake me a cake with a knife in it so I can break out?” She spoke in a whiny voice, finally defeated. 

“You’re not going to prison, Red. Now hold out hands.” 

“I’m not really the hand holding type.” Lydia quipped, and scrunched her nose. 

“Neither am I. but I have to do my job.” Stilinski jingled the metal handcuffs. Lydia completely forgot they were there.

She put up yet another fight. “Do we really have to do this? I’ll go willingly, no cuffs needed.”

“You tried to run away five minutes ago. Put ‘em up.” He would not be fooled by her charisma. 

Reluctantly, Lydia raised her arms in front of her as if she were a zombie. Stilinski tightened the cold cuffs around her wrists, sending a shiver down her spine, and everywhere else, when his fingers grazed her palms. 

He put a hand on her back, causing her cheeks to turn ruby red. “After you, Miss Martin.” The detective motioned in the direction of the exit. 

Lydia hesitantly began walking. “Hey, how about when this is all over, you take me out to dinner or something?” She grinned smugly, emitting her magnetism all over him.

“And you can buy me that badge holder.” He scoffed.

“Deal. I’d shake your hand, but, you know.” She wiggled her wrists in the metal death traps.

“Just keep walking, Red.”


End file.
